Mystery Adventures of Unnaturals
by AmethystRoseWolf
Summary: A new family has to Riversdale. In the views of 4 people. Note- None of the people or places i have wrote about are real this is just all in my own head.


_**Prologue: Meet the Characters Views**_

**About Amethyst**

Hi, my name is Amethyst Rose Hunter. But my family calls me either Emma Rose or Emma; mostly Emma though. I'm always called at school a freak just because I'm a Goth. I don't have any friends. That is, until _they _came, but that's not the point, you'll learn about them later. I have to babysit my little brother, Nathan, all the time because my mom and dad work during the day. My mom is a teacher and my dad is a construction worker. I am a sophomore in Lakeside High School; my grades are usually either Cs or Bs. But in Art I'm always an A student. I have been told that I am the most talented artist the school has ever had but I have never believed that was ever true. I think that my classmate Justin is a lot better than me. And before you jump to conclusions, I don't have a crush on him, he is just a classmate that gets paired up with me often. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, I don't talk; I'm mute. But you will learn more about that as the story goes on. Now I guess it's time to meet the other character views of this story. I think there is going to be 3 other views besides mine; and they are all siblings. I know for a fact that there's going to be 2 other views besides mine.

**About Emily**

Hello, my name is Emily Maria Wolf. I have a twin brother named Cain and an older brother named Jasper, but you'll learn about them later. Right now, it's all about me. I'm a very energetic person. At school I'm a straight A student but I get into trouble lot because I tease people who are homophobic and I will fight for all of my friends. But then again, I fight for anyone who's getting bullied. And when I mean fight I mean _fight_. I get mad very easily and I'm extremely close to my brothers. It's sometimes hard being the only daughter in my family. Not to mention the only granddaughter too. My parents are only children in their family. My mom comes from London while my dad comes from Japan. Well that's all that I'm going to talk to you about I guess it's time for you to go check out one of my brother's views. See you later!

**About Jasper**

Hi there, I'm Jasper Daisuke Wolf. First, I'd just like to get one thing straight, I am like Jasper from the Twilight saga (my sister dragged me to see it with her). I am very calm and it's very rare that you see me mad. But I don't have the ability to calm other people down even though my sister says I can. And just to let everyone know, there is a lot we're not telling you in our views in this chapter. This is just a background on what we're like; you'll learn a lot more about us in the story. One thing that my sister forgot to mention is that we're moving. We used to live in London with our grandparents from our mom's side, but now we're going to live with our parents. Sure we see them, but not often, only around the holidays. My friends and I are okay about it but I have no idea about my sister and her friends or my brother. On the bright side, I'll be able to see new places just like I wanted and make new friends. But that's enough about me, go talk to Cain. He's a bit… interesting to learn about. Well interesting for me to learn about anyway, since there's not much he tells me and he is also a bit hard for me to figure out.

**About Cain**

Hello, Cain Wolf here. So it's time to talk about me, huh? Well there isn't much to know about me considering that my view isn't going to be in the story that much because the author has trouble thinking up my thoughts, actions, and feelings. This is who I am. I am the rational twin; mostly meaning that I break up the fights at school, and remind Emily or anyone else for that matter about important things. Other than that I'm just about as energetic as Emi. I also sometimes take the blame for things willingly just so my sister can have some fun. I also have the calmness that Jasper has. And just to let you all know I am the younger twin and the youngest child in my family. I'm also the closest to Emily too.


End file.
